Question: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $3$ $7$
Answer: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $7$ $5$ , and $3$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $7 \times 5 \times 3$ $ = 105$ Thus, the volume of the box is $105$.